Beads
by SongBird10
Summary: Did Keefe's mom ever wear that necklace he gave her? Did she even care?


Lady Gisela made a growling noise in her throat, and clenched the imparter so hard she thought it would shatter. "That isn't _good enough._ " She snarled. "If you expect me to find her, you must let me take the device."

Her colleague licked his lips nervously. "My lady, we _can't_. It isn't finished, and we simply mustn't risk it breaking. Not to mention it isn't tested either. The damage it could cause if-"

"Why not have me test it then, Gethen? What is the device's purpose if not put to use?"

An irritated look flashed in his eyes. "Even if-"

His sentence was cut off by the creaking of the door. "Mom?" A soft voice called.

Lady Gisela whirled around, her eyes landing on the figure in the doorway. He wore a nervous expression, and clutched something tightly behind his back.

Lady Gisela scowled. "What is it Keefe?" She demanded. "I'm in a meeting! It better be very important."

The eleven-year old boy shuffled forward, trembling slightly. He kept his icy-blue eyes trained on the floor. When he reached her, he managed to drag his gaze up to her knees.

"I-I made this for you."

He held up what had been hiding behind his back, and Gisela realized it was a necklace.

It was unsurprisingly simple, but still creative all the same. Strung a cord of perpetual silver, were about thirty yellow beads. Each bead had a different flower painted onto it. Gisela recognized them from the agricultural textbook she'd found on his desk. She smiled as she imagined the hours upon hours he must've taken to get them just right, all for her.

Lady Gisela reached down and accepted the gift, much to Keefe's surprise. "Thank you." She told him. "It's very nice."

His eyes lit up. "You like it?"

She ruffled his hair. "Of course I like it." She set the necklace on her desk, next to a pile of all the other things he'd given her. Many of them hadn't been moved since she'd put them there. But he'd never given her a necklace before…

Keefe's face fell when he saw where she'd placed it, and she felt the barest twinge of guilt. But he would get over it.

Lady Gisela planted her hands on his shoulders and steered him towards the door. "Run along Keefe. Why don't you go over to Everglen for a bit? I'm sure you could help that Vacker boy study, hmm?"

She sent him a wink, gesturing to the bead necklace. He forced a smile.

"Okay. I guess."

When he closed the door, a few seconds passed before Gethen's snide voice sounded from the imparter.

"Fool." He muttered.

Lady Gisela wasn't sure if he meant _her_ or her son, but it didn't matter. She cleared her throat.

"Now, what were we discussing before? _Gethen_?"

The rebel scowled. "Alden isn't home. There's nothing for Keefe at Everglen."

Lady Gisela glared so fiercely, that Gethen flinched back. "My _son_ , can help his friend _study_." She snapped. Any chance for Keefe and Fitz to get closer was never time wasted. And besides, Keefe deserved some time away from Candleshade.

Lady Gisela's expression softened, and she glanced down at the necklace. She knew a certain bracelet it would match, and doubted Keefe had stumbled on that coincidence.

A tiny smile on her lips, she scooped up the necklace and slipped it over her head.

"What are you doing?" Gethen demanded.

Gisela sneered at him. "No need to ask." She spat. She was about to click off the imparter, when she added, "And tell Alvar to look for the girl. I have much more important things to do than find some petty _Moonlark_."

She switched off the imparter before he could respond. Sighing, Lady Gisela turned to her desk and dropped the imparter onto it.

She reached up and fingered the necklace, smiling as her finger trailed over the different beads. It was touching that Keefe had cared enough to give her the jewelry, and to put so much time into it.

Suddenly, one of the purple beads caught her eye. It was a lodestar flower. The bead seemed to have extra details, and the petals were so beautiful it made Gisela wonder if he had Fitz project them onto the bead.

She traced her thumb over the painting, a grin spreading across her face.

 _Good boy Keefe._ She thought. _Good boy._

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this! It my first KOTLC fic and I hope you like it! I probably will write more fics (FITZPHIE IS ON THE WAY) but this story is just a one-shot. In case you're wondering why the heck I wrote it, remember that one part in Neverseen, where the note on Keefe's wall says;** ** _"Did she ever wear the necklace I gave her?"_** **I would like to say that, yes! Yes she did! Also, Keefe in all his adorableness X3!**

 **Well, anyway, peace out, and please review!**

 **-Amy**


End file.
